


This Storm Too Shall Pass

by TriggerHappyFlyBoy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyFlyBoy/pseuds/TriggerHappyFlyBoy
Summary: Excuse me while I self-project on to my GuardianJust a little something to help myself work through a tough time





	This Storm Too Shall Pass

"You know, I can't help but feel invisible most of the time. Sure, people see me but, it's only when they need something." Sylas moved the glass in his hand in little circles, watching as the green liquid spun around inside. "Every single person on this tower recognizes me, but not one of them knows who I actually am. Even those who call me friend, ya know? If I ever needed to talk, or if I ever needed help from anyone else. Who would I go to?" He paused to take a drink. "No one. There isn't anyone for me to go to. I'm invisible as a person. I'm that Guardian. That hero. That hero who saves everyone. Not a person who sometimes needs saving."

  
He rest his arm on the guardrail, his legs dangling off the side of the Tower, holding his glass with both hands. He stared in to the drink, the sky above reflected back at him, the green hue making it look like another world. "I'm just so tired. I'm so tired of always jumping to action when needed. I'm so tired of not being seen as a person. As who I am."

  
He sighed as he watched the clouds go by in the reflection. Putting the rim to his lips, he took a small sip. "Maybe I'm just over thinking, and complaining about nothing. Maybe I don't deserve to be seen as anything more than a tool. As nothing more than what I can do for others. Just here when ya need me, and non existent otherwise. First you think of when you need something, last you think of in any other situation." He finally looked up from his glass, and towards the person sitting next to him. "I sometimes feel like I'm screaming. I'm screaming for just anyone to notice. Our Ghost's can heal our bodies. They can close wounds that no one should be able to come back from, and literally bring us back from the dead. But our minds? Not even they can heal the mind. I can't remember much about before all this," he gestured at his cloak, and all around them "But from the moment I was brought back.. from that moment, I've felt lost, and it feels like I was lost long before - nameless, and invisible." He rubbed his eyes with one hand, "I'm in a free-fall, colliding with the walls as I plummet, and I know the bottom is near, and I know no one will be there to catch me, and the impact will be hard. Am I making sense?" He hung his head, shoulders slumped.

  
Cayde was silent for a moment, digesting what Sylas had said before he spoke. "I understand exactly what you're saying. We're seen as undefeatable, the infallible protectors of Humanity. People forget that we're more than our Light, including us. We're people with emotions, with pasts, even if we only have bits and pieces. Scars from the past remain, and new scars have been collected. We can't escape our scars. They are a part of us. Some see them as trophies, and others see them as a burden. Your scars, your scars weigh heavily on you. They are a burden you have to carry." He gently turned Sylas face back towards him, "But despite how you may feel, I can assure you that you are not invisible, and you don't have to carry them alone. Sure, maybe those who call you friend, and most of those who surround you might not see that you're struggling - but I see you. I see your pain, and I care-"

  
Thunder sounded off in the distance, drawing both of their gazes. Lightning flitted through the gathering clouds, casting shadows and illuminating shattered pieces of the traveler as they drifted by. The air around them became charged, causing the hair on Sylas skin to stand slightly on end. He took a deep breath, filling his senses with the crisp scent of the approaching storm.

  
"You may be in a free-fall, you may find yourself lost now, and again in the future. But I'll always look for you, and I'll be there to catch you before you hit the ground." Cayde said, finishing his thought. He returned his gaze to Sylas, "No matter how lost you get, no matter how far you fall, I'll always find you and I'll always catch you."

  
The storm was moving fast. The wind picked up, catching their cloaks. Sylas' hood was down, giving the wind free access to tousle his hair. He ran a hand through it attempting to keep it somewhat under control. "Most of the time I'm just looking for an out, but there never is one. I'm not allowed an out. I'm stuck. I'm bleeding, but not allowed to die. I'm being kept on life support, blood transfusions are being pumped in to my veins, when all I want is to be left alone to bleed out in peace. I'm called selfish for not wanting to suffer." He closed his eyes, forcing a breath between his teeth, "I know it's contradictory. In one breath I say I'm invisible, and no one sees me, and in the next I'm saying I'm not being left alone. I think it just all comes down to no one understands. If they do see I'm struggling, they force their opinions on me. Force what they need on me. No one listens to what I need, to what I'm experiencing. So I'm kept at a point where I'm breathing, and functional to the very least degree, but I'm not.. alive."

  
Small droplets of rain splashed in to Sylas's drink. Ripples spread through out. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep doing this."

  
"Now, I'm not going to lie, and maybe this is me being selfish, but I prefer a world that you're in." Cayde chose his words carefully, "But, I understand where you're coming from. Sometimes, you're only option is to fold, toss your cards on the table and walk away. If that's what you need to do, I won't stop you."

  
"It is what I want to do," Sylas slumped over against Cayde's shoulder, "But where would I go? This is the only life I know."

  
The rain suddenly started coming down with ferocity. Cayde pulled himself up, then offered a hand. Sylas abandoned his glass and allowed Cayde to pull him to his feet. The two of them sprinted to the shelter of a balcony. By the time they reached it, they were soaked. Sylas' hair plastered to his head. He rubbed the tips of his fingers over his scalp so that it wouldn't be sticking directly to his skin. "Thank you for listening.. and actually hearing me."

Cayde pulled him in to a hug, "Always."

  
The storm was raging in full force around them. They pressed their backs to the wall and slid down. They sat shoulder to shoulder watching the lighting and listening to the thunder crash, patiently waiting for the storm to pass.


End file.
